Gaia's Champion
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: Complete The Last battle is fought and won but a final act of betrayal leaves Harry to die on his own.
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: No i do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters in J.K Rawlings books but god do i wish i did cause then i'd be rich...Rich...RICH!!!!  
  
AN: Yes i know i have several other fics on the go right now but this plot just kinda mugged me while i was sitting in my Law class learning about Copyright so if any of ya think it's worth continuing lemme know  
  
Gaia's Champion  
  
By Kai Lun Mau  
  
Gaia's Temple the legendary source of the heart of magic, a well of purest energy lost from the wizarding world for 2000 years had been found. Trying to split the forces of the Order of the Phoenix Voldemort sent the bulk of his Death on an almost pointless attack on Hogwarts whilst he, Draco Malfoy and Belatrix Lestrange made an assault on the temple in Voldemorts bid for ultimate power. Dumbledore in his wisdom sent Harry, Ron and Hermione to stop him. Once there the trio began what they hoped would be the final battle against the Dark Lord. Spells flew fast and furious in the temple chamber as Ron and Hermione battled Malfoy and Lestrange, Harry knowing that he had to stop Voldemort at all costs continued onto the main altar room.  
  
Voldemort stood facing the black marble statue of the image of Gaia, spirit of the earth basking in the pure energy that crackled around the immense chamber his arms raised in triumph, finally ultimate power would be his. Harry crept silently into the room his face a mask of anger and hatred for the man who had robbed him of his family and his god father. Aiming his wand at Voldemorts back he whispered under his breath. "Stupefy." The wand tip glowed and a bolt of blue magic sizzled across the room to splash harmlessly across Voldemorts back.  
  
Turning the Dark Lord hissed venomously at the sight of his nemesis aiming his wand he smiled a thin evil smile and with his high pitched laugh sent his own reply back to Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Stunned at his own spells ineffectiveness he didn't react in time when Voldemorts wand fired of the bolt of green magic and it cut through the charge atmosphere with a crackle to splash harmlessly across Harry's chest.  
  
Voldemort yelled in triumph only to stare in shock as Harry remained standing grasping at his chest in shock. Yet again Potter had survived the killing curse. "NO!"  
  
The pair of wizards wasted no more time as both raised their wands aiming at the other.  
  
"Infernius!" "Frigidium!"  
  
The temple shook as the two spells struck each other, fireball and Ice spike canceling each other out. Around them Pillars that had stood firm for centuries shuddered, dust fell from the ceiling as the two mortal enemies faced each other for the final time.  
  
Around the true essense of magic flowed around them like a river, energy crackled as the pair cast elemental spell after elemental spell in the hopes of defeating the other. The greatest evil the Wizarding world had ever known screamed in frustration as yet another of his spells was countered, cursing the source for somehow altering the magical effects of the Killing Curse rendering the ultimate weapon in his arsenal of spells useless.  
  
"Why wont you just die Potter!"  
  
Harry just smirked pleased that for once it seemed like something was finally going his way when it came to Voldemort as it seemed as the the source was helping him.  
  
"Aquaius!" "Electrium!"  
  
A gyeser of torrental water speed from the tip of Voldemorts wand whilst Harry's wand started to spark and crackle a ball of electricity growing till it was the size of a basketball. As the water neared he released his grip on the swirling ball of energy and watched as it connected with Voldemort's Torrent of water racing along till it struck the tip of his wand, the very act seeming to carve a void in the magical field that surrounded the pair.  
  
Voldemort screamed as he gripped his wand tighter as the electrical current wracked his rail thin body but his attention was on the void in the aura that was being filled like water filling a sink and it seemed to spark ignighting forming a massive bolt of lightning that connected with the tip of his wand and then for the Dark Lord everything went white.  
  
Harry watched in fasconated awe as the lightning bolt connected finding it somewhat satisfying that his enemy had met his end with the very symbol he had marked harry with at birth, but his good cheer died on his lips as all around him the charged atmosphere ignited filling the chamber with its discharge.  
  
Proving to much for the alrady weakend pillar they started to crack slowly collapsing the debris scattering across the floor as sections of the roof began to fall suit. Dazed, his skin raw like a bad sunburn Harry shook himself awake and pushed himself groggily to his feet and turned looking for the exit from the chamber. He gathered his bearing looking for his wand before giving up as all around him chunks fell from the ceiling and massive pillars of black marble collapsed, he turned to the doorway and grinned seeing his friend Ron braced against the entry arch.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Harry staggered across the heaving floor still grining it was all going to be ok, but his grin faltered as he watched Ron aim his wand at the Pillar near the exit.  
  
"Reducto!"  
  
Harry watched horrified as the spell seemed to ooze from the tip of Rons wand and travel in slow motion across the intervening space and slammed into the base of the pillar reducing it to gravel. Slowly it toppled the huge blocks of stone crashing to the ground the ceiling abive falling as well blocking the only exit from the Altar room whilst all around Harry the Temple continued to collapse.  
  
Harry just couldn't help it, he just started laughing. To have finally have defeated the the greatest threat to wizarding and Muggle worlds ever only to be left to die by his supposed best friend was just typical of how fate liked to kick him around. but soon there was just silence as the temple finally collapsed and swallowed the dark lord whilst taking his vanquisher with him.  
  
TBC... 


	2. The Return

Gaia's Champion

Chapter 2: The Return

Ronald Weasely Minister of Magic, it had a nice ring to it to Rons ears. Ten years it had taken him to get to this point, all starting when he stepped out of Harry Bloody Potters shadow and made his own name for himself as the finally defeater of the dark Lord. He occasionally felt a slight pang of guilt but he forced it down when ever it reared his head. In a way Voldemort was right the world isn't about right and wrong its about Power those with it and those without it. And Ron was definetly one of those with it now. 

Leaning back in his plush leather chair Ron steepled his fingers the way he had seen the villians in those muggle movies that he had watched at Hermiones one summer do and thought back to the day he started his rise to power. Turning his hand over he stared at the scar that bisected his palm and for a few moments let the memories of that day wash over him. 

***Flashback***

He watched as Harry made his way in a sprint dodging crimson and emerald blasts of magic as Draco and Bellatrix Lestrange tried to halt the charge of the boy who lived towards their master. "Damnit!" He raised his wand aiming at Draco "Expellaramus!" Draco blinked in shock as the spell splashed against the rock facing he was hiding behind and turned to glare at Ron. 

"Weasel!"

"Ferret."

The hatred between these two was almost tangible as they both charged from their hiding places, wands raised, curses being fired at each other like gun fighters from a western shootout. Ducking and weaving Ron danced around Malfoys curses till finally the pair of wizards met in the centre of the chamber still shooting hexes at the other. 

"Give it up Weasel you cant win!" Draco sneered at Ron as he raised his wand yet again to fire the killing curse.

"SHUT UP!" In a rage Ron wrapped his hand around Malfoys wand and snapped it in half whilst pointing his own into Malfoys chest screaming stupefy as loud as he could. Draco stared at his snapped wand in shock as he sailed backwards slamming solidly into the wall and sliding down its rough surface leaving a bloody smear in his wake.

Ron turned to look at Hermione who was bent over Bellatrix Lestrange screaming into the unconscious womens face before he turned and ran towards the doorway Harry had slipped through.

The hand he had used to grip Malfoys wand burned and when he glanced at palm he saw a line of burned skin going from oneside of his palm to the other. Forcing the pain from his mind Ron ran down the corridor till he reached another doorway highlight by brilliant flashes of colour, peeking his head around the corner he watched slightly awestruck as Hary dueled with You know who as massive balls of flame collided with chunks of ice. Suddenly everything went white and He was knocked to his knees but when the flash cleared He saw you know who lying there on the ground charred and smoking whilst Harry looking liked he recieved a major sunburn was pushing himself to his feet.

Damn it why couldn't they have killed each other, he scowled as he watched Harry turn to face him and their eyes met and he felt something inside himself click. All around them the roof was falling in and the marble pillars where collapsing and without really realising what he was doing he aimed his at the pillar nearest the exit and cast his spell.

The last image Ron had of Harry was the look of shock and disbeief of his former friends face when the pillar started to fall.

***End Flashback***

He smiled at the memory of everything that had happened in the days afterwards...Ron Weasely Hero of the Wizarding world, final defeater of the You know who and sole witness to the tragic duel between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Pathetic when you think about, the only two people who didn't seem to really believe his story was that old fool Dumbledore and Hermione bloody Granger, but you couldn't have it all he supposed.

The clock on his mantle chimed five o clock and he nodded to himself, another day done, time to go home and relax for a few hours. Grabbing the portkey on his desk he uttered the activation command and with the familiar jerk behind his navel found himself standing in the hallway of his manor.

"Good evening Master Weasely, your friend is waiting for you in the study."

Ron looked at his house elf servant strangely. "Friend?"

"Yes Sir, arrived in hallway like sir did, had sirs Portkey and house wards let friend in. So Jerkins showed sir to study to wait for Master Weasely to come home, Jenkins hopes that he has done nothing wrong Master Weasely?"

Ron frowned, the Elf had said the man had Rons Portkey, that the wards that Ron had set up to prevent any but his closest companions entering his home when he was not present had accepted this strangers presence. "No Jerkins would you kindly draw a bath for me whilst I meet with....my friend."

With a pop of displaced air the house elf was gone and Ron slipped his wand into his hand and walked to his study door and closed his hand around the handle and very gently eased the door open prepared for any kind of attack, only to find the study empty.

Ron scowled as he looked around the room for any signs of tampering and his eyes came to rest upon his desk, or rather what lay upon the surface. His wand fell from nerveless fingers as he walked over to the table and picked up a air of wirerimmed glasses with a cracked lens.

TBC...


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3:Revelations 

Special Agent Hermione Granger stood in the shadows of the warehouse wrapped tightly in her invisibility cloak, well she said hers what she meant was it was Harry's but after his death the Ministry wanted to build a memorial and put Harry's belongings in a museum, she couldn't let that happen, this was all she had left of her best friend and she would be damned if she was going to lose this as well. She kept her focus on the entrance to the ware house waiting watching for a sign of what her informant had tipped her off to. After the fall of Voldemort the Death Eaters all pretty much vanished but over the past two years it seems a new group had sprung the Order of the Red Dragon, whilst not as evil and dangerous as the Death Eaters in their own way were worse using assasination and terrorism to get what they wanted. No witch or wizard was safe from the Red Dragons, pureblood or muggle born alike.

Six months ago she was called into Alastor Moody's office and given this assignment for the simple reason she was the best auror in the special branch. She was to gather information on the Red Dragons and to try and identify the leader and arrest him. Simple enough yet it seemed that almost no one knew anything real about the dragons just guesses and theorys. What Hermione dealt with was facts and after several months she finally had a solid lead.

She perked up as she watched several figures arrive at the target site dressed in crimson and black robes apparate outside the ware house and she watched stunned when she saw one of them pulls his hood back to speak to whoever was behind the warehouse door, a face she herself had watched die in the ruins of the Temple of Gaia.

***Flashback***

Her heart in her throat she watched as Harry darted across the main chamber dodging the combined curses of both Malfoy and Lestrange in a desperate bid to halt the Voldemorts plan, her own wand drawn she pointed at Lestrange and sent a stunning hex at her to watch dismayed as Lestrange cast a protection charm causing the spell to deflect harmlessly into the wall.

Lestrange smirked evilly. "Ah i see the mudblood has come out to play, I will enjoy this, first the Longbottoms then that blood traitor Black an now the Mudblood." Her wand raised she began blasting curses at Hermione one killing curse after another in an attempt to end her exsistence. Almost a year of physical training with Harry and Ron had paid off tremendously as she was no longer just the book worm but very lithe and athletic she dived and rolled dodging curse after curse occasionally firing her own at her opponent when suddenly a stray expellaramis spell from Ron and Malfoys duel struck her wand sailing out of her hands to land with a clatter against the wall.

Slightly stunned at the turn of event Hermione didn't react quick enough when Lestrange cast yet another spell this time the Cruciatus curse. Hermione screamed as wave upon wave of unimaginable pain washed across her body. Falling to her hands and knee's she tried to think to react anything to put off what she knew was going to happen. 

Lestrange smirked down at the screaming girl and slowly stepped out of her hiding place behind some fallen pillars and calmly strode across the chamber floor to stand over Hermione. "Well Mudblood seems like your going to die just like Black and the Potters, even your boyfriend Harry, though take this as a consulation you'll be seeing him again soon enough."

Deep inside Hermione something snapped and like a wild fire it blazed through her pain wracked body almost detaching her mind from the agony induced by the spell. Raising her head she glared at the woman who had hurt her friends, had hurt her Harry so badly and she wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk of the bitches face. Slowly she started to push herself to her feet trying to ignore the pain as she stood.

A look of pure horror and shock registered on Lestranges face as she screamed Crucio yet again doubling the strength of the spell once again trying to force Hermione back to her knee's and was totally unaware of how to react when Hermiones full forced slap caught her across the face sending he staggering to the side a few steps. "You...You struck me!" The curse forgotten she raised her hand to her face and the red hand print spreading across her pale cheek. "How dare you lay your filthy hands upon me you Mudblood trash!"

"Fuck you!" With the spell forgotten HErmione hauled her fist back and let fly her small fist slamming hard into Lestranges face, her nose exploding in gouts of blood as Lestrange screamed in pain her wand dropped to the ground. All pretense at magic was forgotten as Hermione vented all her frustrations on the pure blood Death Eater as she landed blow after blow her small fist sinking solidly into Lestranges stomach driving the wind from her lings and leaving her on her knee's gasping for breath.

In a snarling Fit she grabbed the older women by her hair Hermione drove her knee into her face knocking her onto her back dazed from the beating she had recieved. Kneeling over Lestrange Hermione grabbed her by her ears and hauled her head upwards before driving it backwards into the marble floor with a sound thud and started to scream in her face. "You Evil Cow you wont ever Hurt him again you hear me!" He slammed Lestranges head back against the stone again and didn't even notice when her eyes rolled up into her head and she lost consiousness, she was to busy screaming at her. 

Finally her tirade ended and she collapsed onto her side as the adrenaline started to wear off and the effects of the curse started to make her muscles burn and she began to sob. Suddenly the temple started to shake and all around them the roofand the support pillars began to collapse. She watched the archway hoping that Harry would soon come running out and her heart was in her throat when a figure stumbled into view.

"RON!" She stood on shakey legs grabbing Lestranges wand and using it to bind the older women with magicly created ropes. "Ron where's Harry, we have to wait for Harry!" Panic started to set in as more and more of the temple started to collapse

Ron shook his head. "He's dead Hermione. I saw him die!" 

"No!" She wouldn't believe it she couldn't she started to run for the archway when she heard the stunning curse muttered and then it all went dark.

***End Flashback***

That was the beginning of the end of her friendship with Ron...Especially when he claimed he was the one who had finally ended the reign of the dark lord himself. It wasn't long afterwards that Dumbledore had confided in her about the Prophecy and how only Harry had the power to kill Voldemort and if Voldemort had killed Harry and survived himself then there was no way Ron could have killed him. But all that was moot right now as she stood there hidden under her Invisbility cloak looking at a very much alive Draco Malfoy. The door to the ware house was opened and soon all the Red Dragons were making their way inside.

Taking a chance she snuck out from her vantage point and joined the smll group as they made their way inside. Soon enough she was inside and stood amongst the congregation, watching, waiting, her eyes on Draco Malfoy as he climbed upon a raised stage.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Red Dragon Order tonight begins the first stage of our plans, the location of Gaia's source has been uncovered!" He raised his arms in triumph. "Our Glorious Leader will lead us to the source of power and soon the world shall be in our hands." 

Shocked to her core Hermione watched as Draco whipped the crowd of followers into a frenzy, she was startled to find that malfoy was following anothers lead, but even more shocked was she to learn that they sought the spiritual essence of Gaia its self. After Harry's sacrifice to stop Voldemort from tapping into the source she would be damned if she'd let another try to find and abuse it's power. 

So intent on Malfoy was she that she didn't notice the Red Drgon that bumped into her knocking her off balance causing her hood to fall back revealing her face.

"INTRUDER!"

The crowd was silent and MAlfoy stared at the floating head with loathing and contempt. "Mudblood." Snarling he pointed at her. "Seize her!"

Thats when all hell broke out as the south west wall exploded inwards in a bright flash of light and the booming crack of thunder. As the light died and glare faded from everyones eyes they turned to stare at the intruder a man by his build wrapped up in a cotton weave poncho with the hood drawn up to hide his face.

"Who the hell are you!" Malfoy pointed his wand at the newcomer and screamed Avada Kedavra and the jet of green light soared across the room only for the Man to gesture with his hand causing a sheet of metal from the wall to sail into the killing curses path causing another flash of light. With a clang the metal fell to the ground and the man raised both of his hands and suddenly the temprature in the warehouse dropped dramaticly and small globes of ice about the size of a baseball started to sail across the space between the man and the Red Dragons at speed slamming into the members driving them backwards and sending them running in pain.

"I am Gaia's Chosen, I am her champion, you have betrayed Gaia and she has sent me to restore the balance." Behind the man lightning flashed and thunder rolled in a suitably dramatic fashion.

Finally shaking herself from her suprised stupor Hermione turned her attention back to Malfoy and with reflexes born through 8 years of field work raised her wand and fired the stunning curse attempting to capture him but in the paniced jostling of the crowd her aim was thrown off and Malfoy flinched as the bolt of crimson light whizzed past his ear.

"Damn it!" He raised his wand and aimed it at the still semi concealed Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!" Before he ducked off the stage and start running for the back door. Dodging wildly Hermione sprinted after him, whilst all around her chaos ensued as balls of molten rock and frozen gales mingled with the counter attacking spells of the Red Dragons yet the strange wizard stood uneffected as he continued his assualt.

Hermione ran as fast as she could round corners at speed trying to keep Malfoy in her sights as they pair raced through the warehouse district. Though her haste to capture her enemy proved her undoing as she rounded a corner only to meet a scaffolding pole coming the other slamming into her face sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potty's little mudblood girlfriend, oh but wait potters dead, silly me, well guess you'll be seeing him soon enough bitch." Raising his wand he aimed it at Hermiones chest and began the incantation for the killing curse only for it to die on his lips as from down the Alleyway a swirling ball of chain lightning blasted him solidly in chest sending him sailing backwards twenty feet screaming in pain.

Hermione her mouth full of blood couldn't speak when she saw the Figure from the warehouse walk calmly down the ally towards her and Malfoy. "You won't get away that easily Ferret."

She blinked in shock as the man raised his hand and held his palm up as a small globe of fire formed and for a brief moment his face was illuminated. No...it couldn't be. Hermione turned her attention to Malfoy as she saw the globe of fire sail from the man hand and head towards the now standing Malfoy who with a curse apparated away leaving the ball of fire to splash against a ware house wall.

Turning her attention back to the man she stared up at his hooded face. "You should not get involved in this Ms Granger, it's not of your concern." She tried to reply but couldn't and could only watch as the man seemed to step backwards into the shadows and vanish.

Hermione couldn't believe it, it must have been the blow to the head, because she could have sworn that when she caught a glimpse of the mans face she was staring inti the emerald eyes of the boy who lived.

TBC...


	4. Confrontations

Chapter 4: Confrontations

Six hours later it was a very sore and tired Hermione Granger that found herself sitting across from a very livid Alastor Moody. "Well girl care ta explain to me what the bloody hell happened tonight." He growled at her his magical eye whizzing about in it's socket in testiment to his fury. "You were on a reconnisence misson and I have a burned down ware house and about thirty prominent Witches and Wizards at St Mungos now you and I know this lot were there as Red Dragons but all the damn proof is gone so I want to know what happened."

Hermione sighed and looked at her boss trying to find a way to put into words everything that happened tonight. "I suppose the best place to start is that Draco Malfoy is alive and seems to be high up in the ranks of the Red Dragons."

"How is that possible you and that pompus ass Weasely left him to die in the temple!"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know how Mad Eye." She gently rubbed her sore cheek as she looked at the floor. "You have to remember we only have Rons word that Malfoy died in the temple, I had been stunned remember."

"What else happened lass."

Slowly Hermione recounted her story explaining to Moody everything that had happened from the point she'd seen Draco Malfoy to the warning she had recieved from the cloaked wizard. Moody looked at her seriously. "Do you have any idea who this mystery wizard is?"

For a brief moment those emerald eyes she saw flashed across her mind before she shook her head to clear it of the image. He was dead not matter what she saw last night Harry Potter died seven years ago. "No Alastor I don't, but who ever he is he's powerful, all i saw him do last night was cast Elemental charms sometimes several at once."

Shaking his head Mad eye Moody sighed. "Well the damage is done I suppose, you had better get out of here Granger cause you look like hell."

"Thanks Alastor, but your no spring chicken yourself you know." Standing she exited his office heading towards the area seperated for Apparating and Disaprating and heading for her home.

********

Ron sat in his study lost in thought when he heard the swoosh of someone using a Portkey to arrive at his home. After the earlier shock he takes no chances and draws his wand and pulls open his study door to come face to face with a very familiar individual. "What are you doing here?"

Pulling his hood down a very ragged looking Draco Malfoy scowled at Ron Weasely. "The meeting was attacked." He pulled the tattered and charred robes off throwing them at Jerkins the house elf before turning back to Ron. "Your bloody Mudblood friend Granger was there, but there was someone else there as well."

Ron scowled. "This was a simple congregation how could it have gone so wrong, who else was there Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at his feet trying to find the right words to describe what he saw. "In the old text refering to the Well of the Worlds was their any mention of a guardian, a figure calling himself Gaia's chosen or Gaia's champion?"

Ron frowned trying to remember what he had read before. "No theres nothing, is this whats got you so worked up, some Wizard shows up claiming to be a bloody hero chosen by the spirit of the earth and you are ready to quit!?"

Malfor shook his head angrily. "You don't understand, this man was powerful, more powerful than You know who and, and I think it was Harry Potter..."

He trailed off in silence as he saw the thunderous look building on Rons face. "Potter is DEAD!" Ron started to rant. "I know he's dead because I killed him he hasn't come back he didn't survive it's just someone playing tricks on us, probably Granger."

"Why are you getting...." Malfoy trailed off and looked at Ron studying him briefly. "You've seen him haven't you?"

Ron snarled and back handed Malfots face knocking the blonde to his knee's. "No but someone was here in my House earlier...left behind a gift." Reaching into his pocket he removed the glasses and drops them on Malfoys lap. "I killed Harry bloody Potter, I'll kill how ever is impersonating him." Turning his back he stalks back into his study. "Get up you sniveling worm it seems we can wait no longer we move onto phase two of our plan tomorrow."

Picking himself off the floor all Malfoy could do was glare murderously at his Masters back before he too entered the study and closed the door behind him.

**********

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on his ability to not let event get on top of him, to keep his suprise in check and to make sure he always had the upper hand in any discussion. Thats why when he walked into his study at Hogwarts he was extremely suprised to find a young man carefully browsing through his private collection of muggle novels he carefully schooled his features to hide his suprise. "Would you care to explain how you managed to get in to my study young man?"

Without speaking or turning to face the Headmaster he continued to study the books on the shelf and shrugged slightly. Suddenly Albus got his second suprise as Fawkes leapt from his perch and slowly circled the small room before landing lightly on the strangers out stretched arm and the figure finally spoke. "Hello Fawkes."

Dumbledore sat down heavily on one of the over stuffed arm chairs as the voice cut through him rendering the great head master speechless.

"You know Professor you really might think about becoming a little more original with your passwords." The young man turned to face his old head master and his emerald green eyes eyes met with Dumbledores sparking blue.

Albus tried to find the words but for some reason his mind just refused to cooperate and a garbled mess was uttered. "What, How, Not Possible, Harry?"

Harry Potter flashed his former mentor a crooked grin. "Hello Albus its been a while." Shrugging his shoulders and brushing a some of his wild black hair from his eyes. "I bet you have some questions, but we are waiting for one more person to joy us." Glancing at the clock on Dumbledores fire place he silently counted under his breath. "Three, two, one."

**********

It was a very frustrated Hermione that apparated into her flat in muggle london. Without even breaking stride she made her way from the hallway to her bathroom stripping off her soiled robes as she went, before turning on the shower and spending the next 30 minutes underneathe the steaming hot water washing the remnants of tonights confrontation from her body. Wrapping a towel around herself she made her way into her bedroom and stopped when she saw a wand lying on top of her bed. Her breath caught, it was chipped and cracked but she knew that wand on sight, it was Harry's.

With shaky fingers she slowly reached out and closed her fingers around it and was shocked when she felt a familiar pull behind her navel and felt the rushing wind of port key travel. She cried out as she landed on plush carpets and lost her balance and fell forward onto a figure in the room. She could feel his muscular body against hers and she flushed, stammering an apollogy she looked at his face and her flush drained from her features as he chocolate brown eyes locked with emerald green ones before flicking up to his fore head and seeing a very familiar scar there. "Harry..."

********

Harry was trying to keep his concentration whilst in the back ground he could hear Dumbledore chuckling. "Um....Hermione why are you only wearing a towel?"

TBC...


	5. Understandings

Chapter 4: Understandings

Hermione lay there completely speechless as she looked into a pair of very familiar eyes, the fact she was wearing only a towel forgotten as she slowly reached up and brushed the hair away from the mans forehead and very softly almost tenderly traced her finger along the lines of the lightning bolt shaped scar. "Harry..."

Harry stared up into warm chocolate eyes and felt himself drowning, seven years and his feelings for her were still the same. "Mione..." He didn't get a chance to finish talking as he felt her full strength slap connect solidly with his face.

"You bastard, seven years, your gone seven years and you have the audacity to just pop up like nothings wrong!" Hermione climbed to her feet taking great pains to make sure her elbow buried itself in Harry's stomach. She glared at a laughing Dumbledore before turning and storming out of his office the fact she was dressed in a towel forgotten.

Harry looked at Dumbledore apollogeticly before he darted out the office after her. "Hermione!" She ignored him and kept walking. "Mione please stop, we need to talk!" 

She rounded on him her face flush with anger. "TALK!" She prodded him in the chest with her finger. "TALK.....seven bloody years, Ron told me you died, god Ron he's going to explode when he finds out your alive."

At the mention of Rons name Harry's face darkened and he started Shouting in her face. "Oh he'll explode all right I'll make sure of it." His eyes glowed a soft emerald and the whites of his eyes were consumed by the glow as his temper boiled. "He left me to die Hermione..."

Hermione looked at him horrified. "No...I know he can be a bit of a Prat these days but he wouldn't try to kill you."

Harry shook his head his anger melting to be replaced by a sad lost look. "After I had blasted Voldemort to bits the roof started to cave in" He leaned back against the wall closing his eyes as the memory washed over him. I had lost my wand in the explosion and when i got to my feet Ron was standing in the door way, I had started towards the exit when he raised his wand and used the Reductor curse on one of the pillars supporting the roof and blocked the way out."

Hermiones face paled as Harry recounted his tale, she couldn't believe that Ron would do something like that. "But why, I mean I suspected he lied about being the one to finally beat Voldemort....but to leave you to die?" Without thinking she stepped forward and wrapped her friend in a hug and together they stood there in silence Harry in his poncho and her in her towel.

"Ahem!"

Springing apart the two turned to the sound of the voice and came face to face with a stern looking Professor Mcgonnagal. "Would you two care to explain why you are out of your.....Ms Granger!" Mcgonnagal shook her head in suprise. "Might I ask why your running around this school in a towel?"

Hermione blushed a bright crimson whilst Harry busted a gut laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks. She glared at her friend. "Why didn't you say something!"

"I tried to in Dmbledores office, you were kind of worked up!" Wiping the tears from his face he blinked to find himself face to face with a stern Mcgonnagal.

"And you Mister who.....Oh my goodness...Harry?" McGonnagal stared into a face she had longed thought dead. "Wha....how?"

Harry frowned as his eyes flashed emerald for a brief moment. "I'm sorry Miss but i don't know who this Harry is." Hermione looked at her friend shocked at his blatant lie and was even more shocked when Mcgonnagal shook her head and steps back.

"Oh I'm sorry you looked like an old student of mine, as for you Miss Granger as much as I am pleased to see you back in the Halls of this school your dress sense leave much to be desired."

Hermione glared at Harry even more causing him to gulp and step back in fear for his manhood if not his life. "Sorry Miss McGonnagal but I'm afraid i was summoned rather unexpectedly to see the Head Master."

"Well then If I were you I wouldn't keep him waiting now would I." She raised an eyebrow at the two young adults and watched as they proceeded back up the stairs into the Head Masters office.

Having the good graces to look embarrassed Harry slipped off his Poncho and handed it to her. "Look getting you here undressed wasn't intentional."

Hermione sniffed in a near aproximation of their former head of house and just pushed open the door stepping into Dumbledores office.

The headmaster smiled as two of his favourite students sat down facing him. "Now that seems to be taken care of perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us where you have been for the past seven years Harry."

**********

TBC....

AN: Yes its short but thats because I want to annoy all you readers and make you wait for the next chapter before you all find out about what happened to Harry after the temple collapsed.

Sorry about the semi short chapters whilst some of you may write several thousand words a chapter thats just not my writing style I prefer a chapter per part of the story, keeps the suspence flowing

Yes I would just like to acknowledge the fact I am Evil so there is no point in complaining about it


	6. Uncertainties

Chapter 6: Uncertainties

The headmaster smiled as two of his favourite students sat down facing him. "Now that seems to be taken care of perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us where you have been for the past seven years Harry."

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair resting his head back letting his eyes close as he tried to figure out the best way to put this to them both. "I was...home." He let out another sigh and sat forward his eyes still closed as if he didn't want to face them. "Its the only way to describe the feeling, it felt like I had come home."

He scrubbed his face tiredly. "After Rons betrayal I just lost it, I literally just stood there laughing my head off while all around me the temple was collapsing when I heard a groan of pain and I looked around." He looked at them both, a disgusted look on his face. "Voldemort had somehow survived the magic discharge, I swear that old bastard has move lives than a damn cat, but his wand was ruined and in a fit of rage he attacked me with his bare hands." He looked down at his hands as if remember what had happened to him was mere moments ago. "I guess it must have seemed amusing to someone as we stood there one trying to throttle the other whilst all around us the roof caved in above us and thats the last I remember of being in the temple." He smiled slightly. "Then it all went white."

"H-How did you survive?" Hermione asked him her voice quivering slightly in fear of his answer.

Harry gave her his lop sided grin and caused her heart to thump a little harder and he laughed. "Thats just it Mione, I don't think I did survive. It's weird because thre was no pain what I felt wasn't like I had a physical form, it was all feelings, and I felt loved, I felt like I was home and I was happy..."

Hermione sat there her eyes bright with tears whilst Dumbledore sat back in his leather chair and steepled his fingers in thought. "You say Mr Weasely betrayed you? And what of Voldemort?"

Harry frowned more at Rons name than of that of his arch nemesis. "Yeah, he's the reason I found myself trapped in the main altar room with Voldemort, he cast a reductor charm and blocked the only way out. As for Voldemort he's rotting in his own personal hell, Gaia doesn't take kindly to people trying to abuse her gift's."

Dumbledore sat forward at the mention of Gaia while Hermione frowned. "Gaia is just a myth Harry, a folk tale."

"No Hermione, she isn't, but like a lot of legends it's misinterpreted. Gaia is the conscienousness behind the very source of magic, kind of like the power behind the elements. I learned this while I was...In the white place. Magic is nothing more than using a focus to alter the elements of reality, the stronger a wizards link to Gaia the more adept he is at manipulating the elements involved in casting magic." 

"Forgive me for interupting Harry but this does not explain why you are here now, alive as it were when even you yourself said you were dead." 

Harry nodded at Dumbledore. "My apollogies, when I say dead I don't mean it in the strictest sense of the word. My soul if you want to call it that was absorbed by the well of life. And it stayed that way till almost a year ago."

Hermione reached forward wrapping her small hand around his squeezing it gently. "What happened a year ago Harry?"

Harry sighed. "A year ago some of the Red Dragons located the Temple and breached the alter room looking for the Well of life. It's kind of hard to explain but it was like Gaia knew that someday someone would come back to do what Voldemort tried to do, I think it's why she saved me, because when the Dragons tried to draw power from the well, I was expelled back into the altar room." 

By now tears were slowly running down his cheeks. "I had finally felt at peace, after 18 years of fighting I had found peace and they had taken it from me, I lay there naked and shiver in a state of shock, I had physical form again and after so long without it all I could do was just lie there and cry. That the Red Dragons were shocked was an understatement, they used their wands and bound me hand and foot, you should have seen the looks on their faces when they realised that it was the famous Harry Bloody Potter, lying there in his birthday suit." He dragged an arm across his face to wipe his eyes and sniffed. 

"They went back to trying to force the well to respond to them, but it was different somehow. I could feel what they were doing and it was like a drill in my skull I could here Gaia crying out and I lost my temper, not really sure what I did, but the ropes I was bound with exploded into flames and burned away, I have the scars across my wrists and ankles still. I grabbed one of the Dragons and I-I I froze his body, god He just turned blue in my hands, I let him fall Professor and-and he smashed on the floor. God Professor I killed eight people that day and when it was over I blacked out. I woke up later the bodies were gone but I wasn't alone, there was a woman, etheral made up of the white light I was talking about, she looked just like my mum, she held me in her arms and I could feel the love she was giving me."

He squeezed Hermiones hand when he saw the tears slowly running down her face, even Dumbledores eyes had lost their remarkable sparkle. "She never said anything to me, but I felt like I knew what she wanted, she was asking me to protect her, and I couldn't say no to her." He stared at the floor unsure of how to continue.

"Was this why you were at the Meeting the other day?" Hermione watched him feeling her heart break for him as he seemed to lose something precious again. "And how could you do all those spells without a wand?"

Harry frowned. "I was kind of hoping no one had noticed that fact." 

Dumbledore looked stunned. "Harry you can do wandless elemental magic?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "Sorry Professor but how the hell do you know what kind of spells Harry was throwing around."

Dumbledore flashed that mysterious smile of his and leaned back in his seat to peer at both of them over his finger tips. "Alastor Moody contacted me shortly after you had left his office. Voldemort may be gone but I like to keep my finger on the pulse of the fight against the Dark forces."

Nodding at Dumbledores explanation Harry started on his own. "Something happened to me in the white space, I can't seem to use magic in the normal sense anymore. When I use a wand now nothing happens, incantations, curses, I just can't do them anymore." 

"But-but I saw you, fireballs, lightning, If you cant do magic anymore how do you explain what you did to Professor Mcgonnagal."

"That stuff is nothing, it's just manipulation of the elements, it's instinctual, something Gaia did to me while I was in her embrace I think." He grins slightly ashamed at what he did to Professor McGonnagal. "As for the Professor, well what your eyes see is interpretated by electrical impulses in your brain, its easy enough to alter those signals if you know how."

Dumbledore sighed. "Whilst all this is very relevant Harry and I like Miss Granger am extremely pleased to see you alive why after a year have you now decided to reveal your presence to us?"

Harry nodded slightly. "The man behind the Red Dragons is trying to do what Voldemort attempted, thats why his acolytes where at Gaia's temple in Tibet. Their problem was that Voldemorts battle with myself destroyed the flow of the Well of Life rendering it useless."

Hermione nodded slightly. "So if they can't use the well they are screwed right?"

Harry shook his head. "No not quite. You see there were three sites that Temples were originally built on, the one in Tibet, another on Atlantis which as it has sank beneathe the waves we can assume wont be the target and the third is here at Hogwarts."

TBC....


	7. Discussions

Chapter 7: Discussions

Harry shook his head. "No not quite. You see there were three sites that Temples were originally built on, the one in Tibet, another on Atlantis which as it has sank beneathe the waves we can assume wont be the target and the third is here at Hogwarts."

Silence descended over the office as Hermione and dumbledore both sat there staring at Harry like he was some kind of weird two headed troll. "What do you mean the third was here at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Did no one ever stop ask themselves why Hogwarts was built here at this location. I mean sure the scenery is nice and all, what with the lake and the forest but why here."

Dumbledore looked thoughful with his fingers steepled together whilst Hermione nodded slightly. "Because there was a temple here right?"

Harry smiled at her. "Correct give the girl a cookie. The Founders didn't build this place as school at first, it was built to disguise and hide the largest temple site."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "While I freely admit Harry that I do not know everything about my school, something as important as this would have been documented somewhere, the power the well must give out would be felt by every magical magical being in the area."

"Not if the founders had shielded it. Think about it Albus the giant squid giant spiders, christ even a giant Bassilisk that had survived for god knows how long below the school. The well is here, I've even been inside it when I was 12 years old."

Now both Hermione and Dumbledore looked at him as if he had gone nuts. "Harry you hadn't even heard of Gaia when you were twelve, how could you have found....Ohhh!" Hermione nodded as comprehension dawned on her.

"The chamber of secrets?" Dumbledore stated more than asked but Harry nodded anyway.

"Yes, the founders decided what better way to put off people looking for the temple than to Transfigure it's appearance and start rumors of Salazars secret chamber where he sat plotting the demise of all none pureblood wizards." Harry laughed slighty. "Sorry I've been talking an awfully lot tonight would you mind if we had some refreshments?"

"Of course Harry, forgive my lack of manners but answers seemed more important at first." 

"Dobby if you don't mind can you bring some tea to the Head Masters office please."

Hermione looked at her former could be probably is best friend strangely. "Um Harry Dobby hasn't been at Hogwarts since you died."

Grinning Harry just waited and soon enough there was a pop of displaced air and the House Elf had appeared bearing a tray of cakes cups and a pot of Tea. "Here you go Harry Potter sir can Dobby be getting you anything else?"

"Dobby!" Hermione looked at the small elf shocked at the sight of him. "What-How?" She just gave Harry the you are in trouble buster look while her eyes shone with a kind of dull pain.

Harry sighed as he sat there looking into Hermiones eyes seeing the hurt in them slowly building. "Long time ago Dobby and I had agreed that when I left Hogwarts he would come live with me, He did something, he bonded himself to me in some weird way and he knew what kind of health I was in. Even when I was in the white Dobby knew I was alive in a strange way and he was watching my house waiting for me to return. It was him who found me after I had killed those Red Dragons. He took me back to Grimmauld place and nursed me back to full health."

Quietly the House Elf served tea to them before with another pop of displaced air he was again leaving them alone in the office.

"Anyway back to the story. The problem was Salazar was ambitious, to ambitious and when this place seemed to actually work as a school he wanted to be the sole wizard in charge and he knew that if he tapped into the well he could disposed of Godric Rowena and Helga. Using his magic he altered the access portals to respond only Parseltongue hoping to keep the other three out of the temple while he drained the well. He failed, Helga Hufflepuff was a shaman with the ability to communicate with creatures and using this ability convinced a serpent to open the gateways." 

Taking a sip of his tea he turned glancing at both Hermione and Dumbledore noting they were both enraptured by his history lesson. "A fight ensued in which Salazar was mortally wounded but he gained access to the well and with the power boost he recieved he tried to destroy Godric Rowena and Helga, left with no other choice the three founders all cast killing curses at Salazar Slytherin but something went wrong, like Voldemort the body died but the spirit was set free and it became mingled with the Wells power and Slytherin became trapped, and he's been trapped there for a few thousand years now. I'd say he'd be rather pissed and very insane. Gaia can not allow Salazar Slytherin to be released, he has spent to long trapped in the Well of Life by the founders magic and not by Gaia's will and while he cannot free himself he has been syphoning power from the well for generations."

"Dear god he'd make Voldemort look like child in comparison." 

Harry nodded at Dumbledores assessment. "Its why I am here, we cant allow the Red Dragons to access the Chamber of Secrets, they would release Slytherin in their ignorant quest for a power boost and they would damn us all." 

"Look Harry I know you dont want to hear this just now but in this school only three people know where the Chamber of Secrets is located. You, Ginny Weasely and Ron...Ginny is in the United States doing an interview for Witch Weekly just now that only leaves Ron." She looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. "I think we should bring Ron here for protection incase the Dragons try to grab him and use him to show them where the Chamber is hidden in the school."

As expected Harry's explosion was dramatic as he jumped too his feet his cup of tea sailing across Dumbledores office. "No! The Dirty Back Stabbing Bastard shows up here I'll fry him on the f*cking spot!"

"Harry I am afraod what Miss Granger says is true, especially if what you have told use today about Mr Weasely is true then he may even turn around and help the Red Dragons willingly in exchange for a cut of the prize if you will."

Harry growled grinding his teeth together. "Fine, but if he looks at me funny once I'll kill him where he stands."

Dumbledore nodded knowing there wasn't much he could do to stop Harry even if he wanted to. "Well Miss Granger If you would like to go and collect Mr Weasely and bring him here Harry and I can begin preperations for Sealing away the chamber completely." Reaching down he opened a drawer in his desk and removed a rounded stone with the Hogwarts crest emblazened on it. "This is a port key for the school all the teachers are supplied one to save them having to apparate to Hogsmeade and travel from there with their belongs. It should bring you and Mr Weasely straight to the main hall."

Nodding Hermione stood. "I understand Professor but I'd like to go home and actually put on some clothes first if you don't mind." As she said this she turned to glare at Harry one more time, who his anger forgotten for a moment shrugged and tried not to flush with embarrassment. "I said I was sorry."

"Hmmph." Hermione stood and walked over to Harry and looked at him for a brief moment before she leaned forward on her tiptoes her lips pressing softly against his. Shocked at first it took Harry several moments before he responded slowly wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him his mouth opening against hers and their tongues ever so slowly entwining, after several minutes the pair parted Hermione looking smug, Harry shocked as hell and Dumbledore just sat there with that twinkle in his eyes. "I missed you Harry." With that she reached over and accepted the Portkey from Dumbledore. "Home!" With a flash she was gone leaving the two men in the room alone. After a few minutes Harry turned to Dumbledore and with a dazed expression he smiled.

"Wow."

*************

TBC...


	8. Realisations

AN: This chapter is rated R for the simple fact there is a LOT of swearing in this chapter

Chapter 8: Realisation

With a crack of displaced air Hermione ported back into her apartment standing in her bed room. Her face bright red, she couldn't believe she just kissed him, what was she thinking, but god that mouth, he tasted of spear mint and the tea they had been drinking. Smiling slight as she ran her tongue across her lips she slipped the Poncho off and laid it upon her bed neatly while she let the towel slip off and puddle on the ground.

With graceful movements she crossed her bedroom floor and opened up her cupboard and reached up pulling a black leather case from the top shelf and tossed it onto her bed. Walking over to it she performed the complex security charms rendering the defensive spells on it inert. Slowly she popped the two locks and opened the case and reaches in and removed a black leather body suit. "Never thought I would need to wear you again." Unfolding the one piece leather outfit she slips it on and slowly fastens the zipper. Reaching into the case she retrieves a blue velvet box and from inside removes a wand so well polished it gleams and she slowly slides it into a wand holster on her hip. She walks over to her bedside table and collects her other wand and with motions that speak of years of practise twists her hair up into a knot and locks it into place with the second wand. "Right Ron Weasely you got a lot of explaining to do.

Walking out into her hallway she activates the charms built into her body suit and with the telltale pop of air she apparates away to Rons Address.

*********

Ron sat in his study glaring at his second in command. "According to the journal Hogwarts is built on the site of the third temple, how the hell are we going to get to it."

Malfoy glared at his enslaver from across the room. "You the one in bloody charge you figure it out, because Dumbledores not going to just let you walk into Hogwarts and straight into the temple."

"Remember who you are talking to Malfoy." Reaching under his sleeve he just watched as Malfoy clutched at his head his face pale and a slow dribble of blood slid down from Malfoys nose. "Just remember I own you Ferret."

He turned away slipping his arm free from his sleeve an angry look on his face at a solid pounding on his homes front door. "Who the bloody hell..."

"Ronald Weasely you got a hell of a fucking lot of explaining to do you bastard!"

"What the bloody hell does that daft cow want." He scowled as he heard his House elf Jerkins open the door and he swore when he heard a very distinctive Stupefy.

************

Hermione scowled as she bounced off the Anti Apparating shield before finally giving up and apparating to the bottom of the drive way and began the long walk up to Weasely Manor. She grabbed the solid cast iron door knocker and thudded it several times against the aged oak. 

"Ronald Weasely you got a hell of a fucking lot of explaining to do you bastard!"

After a few moments the door opened and she found herself looking into the large grey eyes of a House elf she knew was Jerkins. "Tell your Master Special Investigator Hermione Granger is here to see him."

Jerkins quivered and looked up at her. "Jerkins is sorry Miss but Master is not home."

Hermione smirked a facial expression very similar to the one Harry wore and looked down at the House elf. "Not here right?" The house elf nodded and Hermione in a slick fluid motion drew her wand from the holster and had it pointed at the elfs chest. "Stupefy!"

With a sound like a gun shot a jet of crimson energy shot from the wand and the elf sailed backwards through the air sliding to a halt on the polished marble floor several meters away. Calmly Hermione crossed the building fresh hold Wand still in her hand. "Ron you bloody coward get your arse out here."

With a scowl Ron opened his study door and walked into the hallway. "You know this is no way to treat your future employer you know. I'm afraid I will have to file a report about your actions here to today Herms."

"Stuff playing by the rules. Why did you betray him Ron, why did you do it?"

Ron sighed. "So he is back, what a surprise, the boy who lived who died and now seems to live again. "Boy's is making more come backs than Willie Nelson." He shrug in answer to her question. "Simple enough answer I suppose I wanted his life, the fame the glory, especially the money."

Hermione looked at him horrified. "You left your best friend to die over something as fucking petty as that?"

"Its only petty to you Herms, to me it meant everything." Ron shrugged at her.

"Your coming with me Ron. Dumbledore wants you at Hogwarts, and after were done there your going to Azkaban for the rest of your pathetic miserable little life." She raised her wand threateningly at him.

Ron just smirked. "No Hermione I don't think I'll be going with you."

To late she saw the wand tip in the crack in the door way and heard the whispered Expellaramus and the red burst of magic that flew across the few feet between them striking her solidly on the hand causing her wand to sail out of her grasp.

Darting forward Ron used the Quidditch keepers skills he developed at Hogwarts to good advantage and grabbed her wand as it sailed through the air and pointed it at her. "Sorry Herms why don't you put your hands up and get into my study were we can....talk."

Raising her hands with a disgusted look on her face at someone she thought she knew she slowly crossed the hallway and entered the study looking around for whoever the accomplish was when her eyes halted on Draco Malfoy. "YOU!"

TBC...


	9. Vigillance

AN: I just want to thank you all for all the reviews and AnimeRedneck just so ya know that yes there will be ONE decent sized chapter in this fic but unfortunately it's not going to be this one.

In answer to several Questions you have to remember she's been working for Alastor Moody for the past several years and has had constant vigillance drummed into her and personally I think Hermione is smart enough to realise a witch can't fight without her wand so bring a back up incase she is disarmed

Chapter 9: Vigillance

Raising her hands with a disgusted look on her face at someone she thought she knew she slowly crossed the hallway and entered the study looking around for whoever the accomplice was when her eyes halted on Draco Malfoy. "YOU!"

Malfoy smiled a very cold bitter smile. "Yes me Mudblood."

She rounded on Ron who was closing the study door behind him her wand still in his hand. "PeaceMaker?" He shook his head as he walked across the room away from her taking a seat behind his desk and sat down steepeling his fingers together. "How very...Clive Eastwood of you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the absurdness of this situation and of Ron trying to play the arch Villain type, the only thing missing she thought was a white cat. "Ollivanders made it specially to order. Has three different Dragon heart strings in it."

"Ahhh a combat wand, how very innovative of you."

"Tell me something Ron, what are the Red dragons giving you for your help, what's the price tag on the betrayal of Hogwarts?" She turned to glare at Malfoy whose soft but brief laughter attracted her attention. "What's so funny Ferret?"

"You are, you stupid mudblood bitch, we aren't trying to recruit him, HE is the Red Dragon."

Hermione turned to look at Ron in shock. "No, you can't be. Why Ron?"

Ron shrugged and smiled at her. "Same reason I tried to kill Harry, Herms. I want power, I want the fame, to go down in history as the most powerful wizard ever. And thanks to you, Harry and the doddering old fool Dumbledore I now have access into Hogwarts."

She looked at Malfoy. "And your working for him why?"

Malfoy growled and pulled down the neck of his robe exposing a series of glyphs that ran around his neck. "Not by choice believe me."

Ron laughed. "Oh yes Mr Malfoy is a decoy, not even sure why I did it that day but after I stunned you I cast the binding charm on him, a modified version of the charm used by the house elves, It keeps away from the sticky subject of unforgivables and still means that Malfoy has to follow my orders and cannot betray my secrets, and unlike House Elves giving him a sweaty old sock won't set him free."

Malfoy snarled under his breath at Ron before turning back to Hermione. "So that was Potter at the warehouse wasn't it." 

Hermione just shrugged her hands inching towards the back of her head. "I'm not going to let you anywhere near Hogwarts Ron."

Ron sneered at her and leaned back in his chair. "And how do you plan to stop me special Agent Granger when your over there and your wand is right here in front of me. Your going to take me to hogwarts Hermione and we'll be taking some friends with us."

"No Ron I wont, as for how I'm going to stop you, well like this." Her fingers closed around her back up wand and pulled it loose her hair falling down to frame her face. "Accio Peacemaker!" 

Ron sat there dumbfounded as the wand sailed off of his desk and straight into Hermiones waiting hand. "Stop her!"

Malfoy smirked his wand trained on her. "Stupefy!" But his smug expression faded instantly when the jet of blue light splashed against Hermiones leather clad form and bounced off striking a book case beside him. "She's wearing charmed armour!"

"Enchanted actually." She smirked as she pivoted on her heel both arms out stretched one pointing at Malfoy the other at Ron. "Stupefy!" before she saw the results of her spell Hermione was off turning she aimed her wand at the door. "Reducto!" and the door blasted outwards into the hallway and she dashed out.

Ron gaped as the spell shot out of the wand straight at him and only reflexes born from years of Quidditch train saved him as he fell out of his chair in a roll dodging the blast of magic as it burned a hole straight through his chair. "That was Dragon Hide you bitch!"

Malfoy wasn't as lucky the spell struck him solidly in the chest blasting him backwards into the wall leaving an impression of his body in the now cracked plaster. Almost lifelessly he slid to the floor.

*********

Hermione growled in frustration as she tried to get the door opened, she had tried apparating, she'd tried the port key but Ron had far to many wards surround the manor and she knew she had to get to the end of the drive way to be able to get out. Stepping back she aimed the Peacemaker at the doorway. "Reducto!" And nearly got her head blown off as the spell rebounded off the wood and blasted a good size hole in the wall behind her.

"Your not leaving here Granger, so just give up!"

"Fuck you Ron, Stick your head out here so I can blow it off would you." She pressed her back against the wall and waited for sign that he was going to leave the study, her wand trained on the open door way

"Oh Hermione you know how Moody's eye can see through solid objects?

"Yeah wha...Oh shit" She didn't have time to react as she heard the Reductor curse being cast on the other side of the wall where she was standing and she screamed as the wall exploded around her peppering her with debris as she slid across the marble floor much like the Elf had earlier.

Ron laughter could be heard and she gritted her teeth in pain. "I've got something just like that Hermione." She aimed her wand at the hole and fired off several stunning spells hoping to buy herself a few moments to recover as she pushed herself to her feet and darted down the hallway.

Skidding slightly on the marble floor she flung herself against a wooden door knocking it open tumbling inside in a controlled roll and came up her wand raised aimed at the door.

"Tell you what Herms why don't you join me, together we'd be the most powerful Wizard and Witch in history."

"Why don't you bend over Ron and I'll shove my wand up your arse and give you an enema your never gonna forget!"

**********

Ron stood in the remains of his study chuckling softly as he watched Hermione run into his lounge on a variant of the Mauraders Map he had made. "Stupid cow is destroying my bloody house." He growled at the thought of trying to bust through that damn enchanted body suit of hers, Trust her to have come up with an idea like that, always was to bloody clever for her own good. Well time to finally show the bitch he was smarter. Calmly he walked behind his desk and pulled open a door and pulled out a device about 6 inches long and then out into his debris strewn hallway and aimed his wand at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Well time to find out if these defenses work. Obtenebrate!" From his wand shot a stream of pure black that struck the chandelier and all over the house the lights went out plunging the house into sheer darkness. Sliding the Magical lens over his left eye he looked down at his map and tapped his wand against the portion depicting the lounge. "Draconis." He smirked as he felt the jerk behind his naval and he ported.

In the lounge Hermione swore as the blackness descended and she couldn't see a bloody thing raising her wand she whispered Luminos and when the light lit the room she found herself face to face with Ron who jabbed something hard into her side. 

"Hi!" He depressed the trigger on the device he was holding and smirked as electricity raced through Hermiones body causing her to jerk and spasm her wands falling out of hands no longer under her control and in a painful cry she collapsed onto the floor shaking. "Wonderful things you muggles come up with that we Wizards are so happy to wave aside, specially these Tazers, so much simpler than a crucio spell and just as effective." Reaching down he gathered up both of her wands and he smiled. "Well time to go see the Headmaster wouldn't you agree."

*************

Harry and Dumbledore sat in the Professors office calmly discussing what Harry had missed over the past few years. Harry was delighted to learn that Lupin was back teaching at Hogwarts, that after several years of research a potion had been created that nullified the effects of the werewolves curse, whilst it did not cure him it meant he would no longer change on the full moon. Suddenly Fawkes gave a cry and the Headmaster nodded. "It seems that Miss Grangers portkey has been activated, should we go meet them?"

Nodding Harry flexed his fingers remaining silent not sure how he would react to being in Rons presence after what he had done. Calmly the pair made their way to the entrance hall and stopped shocked at what they saw. Ron stood dressed in robes of crimson and gold, at his side stood Draco Malfoy and behind them stood dozens of red dragon followers. Quickly he scanned the crowd and saw Hermione bound and gagged being held at the back and he felt his temper explode.

Ron smiled at the pair. "Hello Harry, I got your message though I'm afraid I'm going to have decline." Ron turned to the fifty or some red dragon acolytes at his back. "Get them!"

TBC...


	10. Altercations

Chapter 10: Altercations

Ron smiled at the pair. "Hello Harry, I got your message though I'm afraid I'm going to have decline." Ron turned to the fifty or some red dragon acolytes at his back. "Get them!"

Time seemed to slow down for Harry and Dumbledore as over fifty Red Dragon acolytes raised their wands and with a torrent of multicolored light seemed to ooze from the tips before speeding up as Harry dived behind the balcony sliding in his stomach across the polished marble surface, he could barely make out the cry of Protego from Dumbledore over the cries and sounds of the spells being cast. 

"Idiots!" Ron turned to face his followers. "Don't just stand there, kill them!" He turned to face his former Head master and raised his wand and smirked. "Infernius!" The tip of his wand seemed to flare and a fireball almost two feet in diameter exploded into exsistance and raced from the lobby up to the balcony where Albus stood and slammed solidly against the shield he had conjured and crashed through it. "Surprised Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Amplifiers Mr Weasely, though I shouldn't be surprised. But Amplifiers have limits, I have yet to show my true power. SONERUS!" The very walls trembled under the onslaught of sound as it traveled beyond sound almost gaining physical attributes as the shock wave blasted into the first ranks of Red Dragons hurling them aside but amidst the storm of sound Ron and Malfoy stood unaffected

"Really Albus is that the best you can do?" Ron smirked as he raised his wand and another ball of fire soared across the distance between the pair and he gaped as the ball of fire splashed harmlessly against a shimmering shield of energy.

"Of course not Ronald but that little charm was simply to set off the school security charms now all common room doors and teachers rooms can not be opened except by the head master of the school, as for the best I can do, there was a reason Voldemort was afraid to face me." With an almost casual flick of his wand Dumbledore sent a blast of energy crackling through the air towards Ron and Draco.

*********

Harry watched as his mentor and his hated advisary traded magical blows whilst he himself used reflexes he forgotten he once had to dodge the myriad of spells and hexes being sent at him by the acolytes, for the first time since his awakening he found himself cursing the loss of his original powers. He growled as he heard the sounds of several people running up the stairs rolling to the left he smiled a rather nasty smile as his eyes seemed to burn with flames and he waved his arm in a sweeping gesture and a wave of fire formed on the top step almost 5 feet in height and sweeped down the stair case setting robes alight in its wake. 

Satisfied at the panicked screaming of the Red Dragons he climbed to his feet his eye colour shifting through the spectrum settling on an arcing silver and electricity crackled between his fingers and along his fore arms and aimed at the man holding the bound form of Hermione. All around the him atmosphere charged and hairs started to stand on end as the massive jolt of lighting lanced from Harry's hands blasting the man backwards through the foot thick aged oak doors of Hogwarts.

Seeing her chance Hermione shifted her balance slightly her hands bound tightly in front of her and she calmly walked through the melee of Acolytes towards Draco Malfoy who held her peacemaker wand. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder he didn't even think as he turned around and his nose met Hermiones forehead coming the other way, driving the blonde man backwards screaming in pain and blood pouring down his face the wand falling from numb fingers as he clutched at his nose. Snagging the wand out of the air Hermione braced her self and swung her booted foot solidly up between Malfoys legs driving him to his knees squealing.

Satisfied Hermione turned her attention back to the battle going on, three against fifty, even if the three were herself, Albus and Harry those where not good odds, seeing Harry running down the stair case towards her she didn't notice the several Stupefys sent her direction slamming against her enchanted body suit in roughly the same places burning away the leather blowing her off her feet into a crumpled heap against the wall.

With a primal scream of rage Harry's eyes went white and the temperature around him dropped rapidly as he ducked and dodged spells sent at him as he swung both arms out in a wide arc causing icicles, no more than two or three inches long to form and slam into the ranks of Red Dragons, acting like muggle bullets downing several of their attackers as he slid to a halt beside Hermione and grabbed her not thinking much about comfort and tossed her over his shoulder and bolted down an empty corridor. He skidded on polished tiles as he tried to keep his balance whilst trying to remember where the hell this corridor lead to. Suddenly he remembered and once again the nasty grin was back on his face.

********

Ron paled as the bolt of magic blasted against him causing his shield spells to shrink by a significant amount, he shook his head in denial no one was that strong it was impossible, even he who hand plundered the hidden treasure rooms of Alexander the Great to gain the amplifiers created from the remains of the last great Imperial Dragon did not have that kind of strength. He turned catching sight of Hermione bitch slapping Malfoy and then Harry's typical heroics but finding himself unable to do anything about it refocused his attention on Dumbledore. "Give up old man and I wont kill you, I will even let you keep this pathetic little school of yours after I claim my place as ruler of the magical world."

"Mr Weasely I have lived through two Dark Wizards that make you look like a child throwing a temper tantrum."

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Rons temper finally broke and he screamed at his followers. "KILL HIM, AVADA KEDAVRA!" The bolt of sickly green light shot from several Wands and with a Pop of displaced air Dumbledore was no longer standing on the balcony, the bolts of death energy splashing against the back walls and against paintings burning holes in the canvas.

Snarling Ron turned to his remaining Followers. "Find that old man and kill him. I have more important things to do." Nodding his followers split up darting down passage ways whilst Ron kicked Malfoy. "Get up Ferret."

Still moaning in pain Malfoy got on his feet unsteadily standing like her was John Wayne and the Pair began the trek to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

**********

Harry could hear the yells and cries of the Red Dragons that were chasing him and the unconscious Hermione and every now and again stopped long enough to keep the Dragons chasing him so as they wouldn't miss out on the surprise he had in store for them. Finally he arrived at where he wanted to be and kicked solidly at the glass door of Professor Sprouts number seven green house causing the lock to bust and the door to swing open as he dived inside running towards the back. Inside the magical plants stirred at their presence as vines and leaves seemed to reach for them as the pair passed. Very softly Harry tried to awaken Hermione shaking her gently trying to rouse her but it wasn't working. "Well it worked in fairy tales." He held her in his arms and lowered his face to hers his lips pressing tenderly against her for several seconds nothing happened then slowly her mouth opened his tongue gently gliding inside to caress her gently.

Hermione shivered the feel of the kiss threatening to wash her way in a torrent of emotion, the kiss wasn't passionate, it didn't need to be, the kiss was love pure and simple and as he tried to pull away her hand found itself buried in his raven strands pulling his lips back to hers. Finally she let the kiss end and smiled when she felt his forehead rest gently against hers. "I could get used to being woken up like that."

Harry smiled as his thumb softly caressed her cheek. "As much as I want keep going we are going to have company soon." He frowned as he could hear the yells of the Dragons coming closer

"Here they went this way!" 

Harry stood and looked down at her. "Stay down ok I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione looked at him her eyes furious. "I'm not a china doll Potter I wont break because a few lousy Red Dragons are trying to hex me."

Harry flashed her that nasty grin of his. "Its not the Red Dragons I'm worried about." He grabbed a pair of ear mufflers from the table beside them and handed a pair to Hermione. "Better cover your ears this will be loud." 

Soon enough the doorway was filled with the pursuing Red Dragons who carefully made their way inside extremely wary of the plants and of Harry Potter. Cautiously the inched inside wands raised ready to defend them selves if need be when a voice brought them to a halt. 

"You have betrayed Gaia, you have brought her vengeance upon yourselves, brothers, sisters, take them."

They turned to meet the gaze of Harry Potter but his eyes glowed with an almost jade like green. One of the Red Dragons smirked. "Die Pott....." He never got the chance to finish as suddenly a pair of green snapping jaws clamped down on top of him, his fellows staring in horror as he was literally bitten in half by something that looked like a venus fly trap except it was huge, then all hell broke loose as the Red Dragons tried to combat the green house gone insane. One ran for the door trying to escape only to come to a halt as a whip like vine seemed to strike him. Hermione nearly lost her lunch when she watched the acolyte split straight down the middle, the two halves splitting apart with a weird sucking noise.

The remaining wizards struck out blindly with Reductor curses causing plants and plant pots to explode. Harry smirked as a single spell struck the plant pot he was hoping they would causing it to to crack in half a large form tumbling out of the smoking earth. Hermione watched in shock at the full grown adult Mandrake plant started to scream. Windows in the greenhouse started to vibrate in their frames a the pitch steadily increased while all around them Red Dragons began to keel over their insides hemorrhaging eyes exploding in their sockets as the scream decimated their nervous systems. Several minutes later all was quiet and Harry's eyes reverted back to their normal emerald pupils. On shaky legs Hermione stood with Harry's help and they picked their way through the carnage of the green house back outside into the fresh air.

Taking her hand Harry tossed his ear mufflers back inside. "We need to get to Myrtles bath room just incase Ron manages to get past Dumbledore. If Ron gets to the well he'll screw us all."

"Lets go but when we catch him we feed him to the greenhouse ok?" 

Harry grinned. "It's a deal."

***********

Ron stood before the sink that lead to the chamber of secrets. "Finally true power will be mine." He stepped back to the far wall of the bathroom. "Unless you want to be pulverized Ferret I suggest you step back." Ron raised his wand and focused everything he had on this single spell. "Reducto!" The tip of his wand surged as blue energy crackled along its wooden length and his arm recoiled as the bolt of destructive magic surged from the end and blasted through the sinks hiding the entrance. Smirking her turned to Malfoy. "Lets go."

***********

Our two heroes ran taking the stairs two at a time before they raced down the corridor towards Myrtles bathroom their footsteps splashing water all over the place. In the distance they could here Myrtle crying. Turning to Harry Hermiones face paled. "I think we are to late he's already here."

Bursting through the bathroom door the two surveyed the damage done. They both flinched slightly when they saw the ruined remains of the Portal entrance. "Damn it!"

"Look what they did to my Bathroom, no one cares about poor old moaning Myrtle's home do they!" She burst into another wail.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Lets go." It was simple no heroic speeches, no rousing battle cries, both of them knew to fail now was to doom the world to an evil far worse than Voldemort could ever hope to be. With such thoughts in mind Harry leapt into the black passage way.

**********

TBC...

AN: Yeah yeah I said this would be the 2nd last chapter.....I was wrong kinda reached a point where i couldn't continue due to working to hard so find a good end point and the next chapter will be the final Confrontation between Ron and Harry. Enjoy


	11. Altercations prt 2

An: Just to clear up a few things......Voldemort was not killed by Gaia, like Harry he was swallowed by the white, but unlike Harry Voldemort is not favored by Gaia and you can rest assured what he is feeling is not love and belonging

Chapter 11: Altercations Prt 2

Harry slid to a halt on the rough stone floor of the chamber he chuckled to himself for a moment when he saw the remains of the cave in caused by Lockehart when he tried to wipe Rons and his memories, but his face darkened as memories of what Ron had done to him came back in force. Behind him Hermione slid down the passage and he helped her to her feet. "This way, the entrance requires the Wizard speak parseltongue, there is no way Ron's going to be able to blast through that door." Reaching down he took Hermiones hand and tugged her to her feet.

The made their way stealthily down the corridor the air in the tunnel dank and musty before finally arriving at the central entrance and Harry stared at the open portal in shock. "How...Ron can't speak Parseltongue, hell you cant even learn it it's just something your born with.."

Hermione shook her head. "We will figure out how he got in after we stop him Harry." She squeezed his shoulder and drew her combat wand and started to make her way through the portal only to find Harry's arm around her waist tugging her back. 

"Let me go first just in case."

**********

Ron stood in awe of the temple inside it was huge, it had to be expanded by magic he could barely see ceiling but he didn't care. All around him the chamber sparkled and glowed as the tendrils of energy rising from the Well of Life sparked and crackled along crystalline walls.

"My God I can feel the energy flowing through me. Soon everything I want will be mine!" His eyes sweeped around the wells edge noting the 12 spirals of crystal rock each at regular intervals almost contemptuously he kicked one over and smirked. "So much for the ancient power of Gaia." He frowned slightly and strained his hearing catching faint echoes of people talking. "Potter.....What does it take to bloody kill him, well Malfoy looks like your finally going to get your chance, go stop them long enough for me to complete the transfer ritual."

Glaring at Ron, Malfoy drew his wand wishing he had the power to send a killing curse at his jailer. Slowly he wiped the still trickling blood from his nose and calmly made his way out of the altar room.

**********

Entering the central chamber the duo slowly came to a halt as their eyes fell upon the dessicated husk of what used to be the basilisk. Harry shifted his weight grabbing his upper left arm as the memory of the snakes fang puncturing his flesh.

Hermione shudder at the sight of the dead thing laying there. "I never got to really see that thing when it petrified me, now that I see the size of it I'm pretty glad I didn't, thing would have given me nightmares for life."

Harry let his gaze wander around the room that held so many dark memories and some good ones as well when he noticed an arch-way with a strange green tint, suddenly the truth struck him and he grabbed Hermiones arm tugging her to the floor. "DOWN!" He watched as the green bolt of death splashed against the rock facing and growled as he watched the blonde headed slytherin walk into view. "Potter, Mudblood, this is as far as you go." 

Hermione looked at Harry. "Go I'll deal with Ferret boy you have to stop Ron." 

Harry shook his head. "No we deal with Malfoy together."

"Harry James Potter do not be such an ass, if Ron opens that well and lets Slytherin loose we all lose. Please Harry I can handle Malfoy."

Nodding reluctantly the pair stood to face the smug looking Slytherin. "Well as that Kodak moment is over shall we get on with this?" Raising his wand he fired a burst of green energy towards the two former Gryffindors.

As almost as one mind the pair split running in opposite directions, Hermiones wand sending blast of blue stunning energy towards Malfoy whilst Harry hands crackled with electricity and bolts of lighting blasted against the tunnel opening.

Malfoy cursed his predicament standing in this door way trying to by Ron the time to complete his incantation was going to get him killed, he could either retreat back to the altar room or try and get a better positioning to defeat the pair of dogooders. Finally making a decsion he fired a killing curse in Harry's direction before he burst into a dead run darting down an open tunnel.

"Hermione watch your back those tunnels circle the entire chamber!"

Hermione glared at him. "Harry don't worry about me go kick Rons arse!" She ducked as a blast of green magic shot from a gap in the wall blasting a chunk of rock from the pillar she was hiding behind. "GO!"

Torn between helping the women he loved and kicking Rons arse Harry sprinted for the tunnel watching as Hermione cast a reductor curse blasting the opening in the wall even bigger before he rounded a corner and lost track of her.

He jogged down the passage way till a familiar sight came into view, whilst being dramatically bigger than the altar room in Tibet the design was roughly the same. He could feel Gaia's pain as he entered the room the tendrils of energy clinging briefly to him as he walked slowly into the chamber."

**********

Ron stood in the center of the Well of life his arms raised to the ceiling his lips moving barely as he chanted in ancient Latin. The well was responding to his incantation swirling around him, feeding him, increasing his powers but suddenly there was discord, another had entered the circle and he could feel the power in him diminishing.

"Hello Ron. How did you manage to get the portal door open Ron?"

Rons eyes snapped open and he stood there looking at Harry who stared at him with raw hatred. "Hello Harry, I see Malfoy failed...again, where's Herms?"

Harry shrugged. "Right now she's probably arranging the surgery to get her boot back from Malfoys arse." He smiled at Ron and it wasn't a nasty smile, it was more I pity smile. "I'm going to ask you once Ron, for what we used to have. Don't do this." 

"Sorry Harry, I've done to much and went to far to turn around and back out now. As for the door, didn't you ever wonder why my family where so good with magical creatures, Bill with goblins, Charlie with Dragons, we are descendants of Beast masters Harry, I just brought my own serpent and commanded it to open the door"

Harry nodded. "I thought as much. I'm going to beat you Ron. And I wont be using a wand, or the power of Gaia, I'm going to beat you down using my fists my feet and my body. Goodbye Ron."

"Awfully sure of yourself Harry, but Goodbye." He raised his wand a smirk on his face as Harry started to sprint closing the distance between them. "Avada Kedavra!" His wand glowed green and he laughed as the bolt splashed against Harry's chest and Harry just shoulder tackled him driving the air from his lungs.

Harry roared in anger as he bore Ron to the ground driving his fist into Rons short ribs driving the wind from his lungs. He drove his fist into Rons side again and again as the pair scrabbled about on the rock floor trading blows before a blow to the side of his head from Rons first knocked Harry of the bigger man.

Ron grunted in pain as he felt something in his chest crack. Grabbing a rock off the ground he swung his arm in an arc his fist and rock connecting with the side of Harrys face knocking him off of his chest. Dropping the rock he charged at the now rising Harry scooping him up and driving him backwards into a stone pillar.

With a whoosh of air rushing from his lung harry yelped as the back of his head smacked into the stone pillar dazing him slightly he felt Ron back away slightly and Harry let his instincts take over allowing his body to fall into the stance taught to him by Remus and Moody over the years. He grunted as he felt one of Rons fists slam into his raised forearms and in turn retaliated with a swift jab his fist connecting with Rons face.

Ron staggered back from the blow his lip burst blood trickling down his chin as he too fell into the fighting stances that they were taught in 6th year. He darted forward through a combination of punches his fist slamming into Harry's arms occasionally slipping through Harry's guard to connect with his body or face. But Harry gave a s good as he got and soon both men were battered and bloody.

***********

Hermione grimaced the peacemaker wand in her hand hot to the touch, it was a highly unstable prototype created by Ollivanders for her and wasn't really supposed to be used for long periods of time and now it was in her hand smoking as she fired Curse after curse at the fleeting form of Malfoy. "Stand and fight you bloody ferret!"

She ducked behind the Pillar as yet another Killing curse was fired at her. "Whats wrong Granger pissed off because you know your Harry is probably dead?" His laughter echoed around the chamber. "Don't worry you'll soon be joining him."

Hermione grit her teeth in pain as the heat in her wand started to grow unbearable, she just couldn't track him through the wall separating the passage ways all she was able to do was react. It was then a fleeting memory came to of a discussion with Alastor Moody when she joined his department

Vigilance isn't just about keeping your eyes open Girl it's a state of mind you won't always be able to see your enemies you learn to feel and hear where there are at all times.

That was it she realized. She stilled her breathing and stopped moving and she just stood there waiting separating all the sounds in the chamber, the crackle of rock blown apart by spells, the drip of stagnant water from the ceiling and suddenly clear as a bell she could hear the shuffling of feet behind the wall as it slowly came closer to her position she looked down at the wand in her hand charing black and smoking, making a decision she started to focus her magic into her wand without a spell to cast the wood started to burn his skin blistering her palm, she snarled as she snapped it suddenly the Dragon Heart Strings the only things keeping it together, exposed to the air the magic placed into the wand started to combust sparks flying everywhere and Hermione turned and lobbed the broken wand through the hole in the wall behind her just as a pale face surrounded by blonde hair showed it'self.

************

Malfoy smirked as he silently crept up on the Mudblood his wand raised ready for another killing curse. Quickly he pushed off the wall and turned to face the opening just as Grangers broken Sparking wand sailed through it to land at his feet.

"Malfoy you remember Flitwicks warnings about using broken wands especially if the had Dragon heart strings in them?"

"Oh shi..." He never got the chance to finish as the magic in the wand detonated filling the tunnel with with magical fire, he didn't even get the chance to scream before he was consumed by the blaze. 

Hermione ran the fire billowing out like a ball of fire from the hole she had tossed her wand through aimed straight at her throwing herself over the dessicated husk of the basilisk she grabbed at a flap of it's skin and hauled it over the top of her hoping the magically protection inherent in its hide would help protect her from the blast. She screamed as the heat from the fire washed over her and gripped tighter at the skin till finally the sounds of rushing flames died and cautiously she pushed back the flap to look around the chamber. Small fires burned in the corners as she climbed out of the body it's rotting smell filling her nose. She retched the tea and cakes earlier in dumbledores office splashing on the stone floor. A single thought pierced her daze, Harry, she turned and ran down the passage.

************

Harry sailed backwards as Ron's fist connected solidly with his jaw. Both fighters were exhausted by now, both bleeding from scrapes and cuts but Ron stood there triumphant before he staggered towards the Well of Life to complete the last stanza of the incantation. As he crossed the boundary he began to chant and once more the Well began to respond. Harry pushed himself to his feet his jaw aching from that lucky punch from Ron and turned to watch in horror as Ron cried out the final command of the incantation.

"Finetetium!"

Ron gasped as the tendrils of power rising from the Well of Life connected with him and he could feel the power slowly filling his body. "My god it's, it's, amazing, so much power."

Harry watched horrified as the tendrils of energy slowly changed color becoming an inky black throbbing like a cancer slowly worming their way into Ron's body. "Ron what have you done!"

Ron laughed. "I have achieved ultimate power Harry, the world is mine, I can feel the magic flowing through my veins!" He gasped as a tendril of black punched into his stomach doubling him over. "What! Whats happening!" Slowly more and more tendrils of black began to rise each punching into the essence of Ron Weasely. "Harry! HARRY! Help me please Harry HELP ME!" Harry turned away as Rons body began to bloat, his body growing in size his eyes exploding in their sockets as tendrils of black punched into his skull. Rons screams filled the chamber before with a sound like a popping balloon his body ruptured and Rons world was filled with pain before finally, mercifully the pain stopped. 

Harry felt like throwing up at the sight of the fleshy chunks scattered around the Well of Life before turning his gaze to the figure made of Shadow standing in it's centre.

"After generations I am free!" It turned black eyes focusing on Harry. "GODRIC!" It raised a smokey hand and a blast of lightning soared from it's out stretched hand striking Harry in the chest blowing him clean across the Altar room. "No it's not possible!" The shadowy figure screamed in Rage. "You can't have survived for so long!"

Harry lay curled in a ball his chest a mass of blisters a hole burned through his shirt as he lay gasping for breath. 

"You tricked me before Godric, you trapped me here in this hell for generations. You will not fool Salazar Slytherin again. I will destroy you" He flung his arms out again, another blast of lightning sizzling through the charged atmosphere. 

Harry rolled over the bolt of lightning striking the ground beside him as he pushed himself to his feet his own power crackling between his hands as he sent a ball of flame whistling through the air only to watch in horror as it passed through the shades chest. 

"Ha, you forget Godric you already killed my body I am invincible now now be a good boy and die!"

Ready for it this time Harry used his seeker skills to good advantage dodging the bolt of electricity causing it to crash against the rock wall lighting the chamber up as the magical essence of energy surrounding the Well of life flared and suddenly Harry knew what he had to do. Raising his hands they crackled with electricity as he ran around the room dodging Slytherins attacks ignoring his curses and screams of rage as Harry cut back and forth through the essence leaving a void in his wake. finally he stopped and face the Shadow of the founder of the Slytherins. "My name is Harry potter, not godric, and you can go to tell where you belong. He raised his hands and his eyes went gold. "Solar flare!" *I'm sorry Mione.* The void he had created ignited from the elemental attack cast by Harry the bolt of light zig zagged back and forth across the chamber following the wake of the void left by Harry igniting the essence in it's path.

"NOOOO!" Slytherin wailed turning to face Harry his hands raised to strike him down. before being swallowing by the expanding ball of burning essence. Harry smiled a sad smile, he would be going home but he would be leaving something vitally important behind as well. He felt no pain as the White once against swallowed the Boy who lived.

**********

Hermione raced down the tunnel as she saw the bright flash and the blast of air shot down the passage way knocking her off her feet. She looked down the corridor in horror as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Harry..."

***********

TBC...

Well there's only one chapter left to go and damn It's been fun writing this as it'll be my only completed Epic as I like to call it and I seriously hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it


	12. The End?

AN: Ok just to clear some stuff up if you remember the begining of the story when Harry faced Voldemort the killing curse failed to work there as well. The well of life and the energy emmited by it alters the effect of wand Magic which is why when Voldemort and Harry Dueled they were using evocation and conduring spells rather than curses and Hexes. When Harry faced Ron in the CoS Harry will know that wand magic won't be effective here so knows he has an advantage over Ron

Chapter 12: The End???

White.

Peace.

Comfort.

Sorrow.

He felt sorrow and it cut through his essence like a knife. He should be happy, he was back where he was loved, where he was wanted, but he felt empty. Part of him was missing and without even looking to deeply he knew what that part was. 

Hermione.

Slowly something appeared in the white, a figure that slowly semmed to come closer to him whilst not moving. A woman with long red hair and emerald eyes. She didn't speak but the white seemed to reflect what she wanted to know.

Confusion.

Harry smiled sadly at the woman. "I miss her."

She nodded knowingly and again Harry felt the emmotions surrounding him shift.

Understanding.

Regret.

Love.

Harry reached out and gently hugged the woman. "Thank you, thank you for giving me this, It means so much to me, but I love her."

The woman smiled tears streaming down her face as her arms went around the young man. Again the white seemed to shift and Harry hugged the woman tighter.

Grief.

"I love you mum." Harry let the woman go and started to move away from her and suddenly his eyes where filled with white.

*********

He lay there unmoving, his mind trying to piece certain things together, first of all he seemed to be naked, he could feel the crisp cotton sheets against his skin. The next sensation was os a warm comforting weight pressed against his back followed by a herbal an strawberry type smell he distinctly knew as Hermione. He smiled even though it seemed to make his face ache and he let his eyes crack open squinting at the glare.

"Well Mr Potter nearly 10 years you've been gone and your back at hogwarts for less than twenty four hours and already your inmy infirmary."

Harry smiled and tried to speak his voice hoarse and painful. "Water..."

The sound of running water followed by the sound of footstep drawing beside his bed and he felt gentle hands lift his head and press the glass to his lips letting him take small sips till finally the glass was empty. "Thank you."

"Sleep Mr Potter you need it."

Nodding greatfully Harry let his eyes slip closed and snuggled up against the comforting presence of Hermione.

As she felt him relax once more Hermione let her eyes open and she stared at his profile in the dim light of the hospital ward. When she found him lying in a lifeless heap in the altar room her heart had stopped and she scarmbled to him cradling him on her lap crying her eyes out, that was how Albus and several of the order found her. She screamed at them in rage as they tried to take Harry's body from her and was only after Albus cast a sleeping charm on her that they managed to get the pair of them to the hospital wing. 

After waking up she and had found out Harry was alive and only sleeping she and Albus talked, learning how Albus expecting Voldemort to one day breach the defenses of Hogwarts he had charmed his boots to act as a multiple site port key for certain area's around Hogwarts and how he used them to great effect leading the rest of Rons Red Dragons a merry chase around Hogwarts grounds till they were all finally defeated. Then as clearly as she could, she described everything that she and Harry had gone through up untill the point where she woke up in the hospital bed, when he asked her about what happened to Ron she just shook her head and looked at Harry

"Only he knows Professor."

Now several days later he had finally awoken and she found tears trickling down hers cheeks as she very softly trailed her finger tips along the line of his scar before she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. "I love you Harry James Potter."

In his sleep he smiled and she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

*************

For several days he was confined to his bed resting, utterly exhausted from his ordeal, waking up long enough to eat and use the toilet before falling back asleep. Neither of the pair were ready to talk about what had happened down in the chamber. So instead spent the time talking about what had happened in the Wizarding world while Harry had been gone. But soon enough real life intruded and after being throughly examained by Madam Pomfrey the pair found themselves walking into the great hall.

As they enetered the great hall all conversation stopped and all eyes turned on them. suddenly the place exploded in whispers, who were they, was that THE Hermione Granger, who was the guy, wait is that a lightning bolt scar, it can't be, all around the whispers and murmurs increased as the name Harry Potter was passed back and forth. The two adults looked at each other and grinned slightly their faces scarlet with embarrasment as the crossed the room and took seats at the teachers table. 

***********

He had heard rumors and he knew that Hermione was at the school but due to his condition Remus found himslef unable to check them out for himself and nearly fell off his chair when he watched the son of one of his best friends walk into the great hall. He looked at Albus and glared. "You knew and you didn't say anything?"

Albus smiled. "You would have tried to help Remus and with your condition that was impossible, so instead we kept the teachers in the dark and waited." He stood and faced the excited tables filled with students. "Your attention please. As you may all be aware almost two weeks ago the Order of the Red Dragon breeched Hogwarts defenses and tried to fight there way through to take control of the school. The attack was foiled primarily by the actions of our two guests. Now one you know fairly well as her actions have been well documented in the Daily Prophet and other wizarding news papers, Miss Hermione Granger, our other guest has not been amongst us for several years believed lost in the confrontation between Voldemort and his Death Eaters." 

Albus watched as the room seemed to freeze with anticipation waitig for the Head Master to continue his speech. "But doing the impossible has become second nature for our guest and returning from the grave it's self is just another item on an already impressive list of achievements. Ladies and gentlemen I of course speak of Harry potter." So deep was the silence one felt they could drown in it and Albus smiled. "We owe these two great heroes our gratitude and I would ask you all stand and show our apprication. Albus turned to smile at his two guests his eyes twinkling in amusement at there bright red faces as one by one the children and teachers of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry began to applaud.

*************

Hermione frowned it was several hours after Dumbledores speech in the great hall and Harry had up and vanished, slightly worried he would do something silly like try and leave Hermione made her way to the gryffindor common room waving at the Fat lady as she swung open to let her in. Making her way to the fireplace and she looked down at a stone set in the floor and she kneeled tracing her fingers along the words etched into the stone.

*Speak the oath and let the fun begin*

She smiled and tapped the stone with her wand. "I solemly swear I'm up to no good!" Slowly the stone wobbled in place and began to rise up and Hermione gripped it and pulled stone free and reached inside and pulled out the Mauraders Map. Tapining it with her wand she quickly scanned its surface and nodded. "Quidditch pitch, I should have known. Placing the map back under the stone she set it back into place and left the common room.

**************

Harry stood on the edge of the Quidditch staring up at the air he had spent so much of his youth enjoying. He closed his eyes and for a moment he was sixteen again and he was racing for the snitch. But soon enough he felt another presence approaching and he opened his eyes and turned to face the woman who had stolen his heart. "Hey Mione."

"You do realise your missing your party don't you."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't like the fame back then I haven't changed my mind now." 

"It's ok not keen on it myself. I think that was the problem with Ron, he wanted to much to be in the lime light that sooner or later he would have done anything to get in it."

Harry nodded sadly. "He was our best friend Mione, was supposed to be the three of us growing old together as the trio living our lives and someday teaching at Hogwarts together." He shook his head. "Thats all I wanted Mione, why couln't that have been enough for him as well?"

Hermione stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist and she held him tightly. "Harry Ron made his own choices, it's not your fault, so now your back what do you intend to do now?"

"What can I do now Hermione, I'm a muggle to the wizarding world now I can't do magic anymore remeber, anyway not sure I fit in with this world anymore."

"So your going to leave again is that it?" She squeezed him tighter feeling him slip his own arms around her holding her just as tight. "I don't want you to go Harry...I love you. We lost ten years because of Ron. I loved you then I love you now and I don't want you to go."

Harry rested his chin lightly on top of her head and sighed. "What do I do then Mione, I'm a bit old to be chasing after a snitch."

Hermione giggled slightly at the thought of Harry back on his broomstick. "Well I know a Specil Branch operative who could use a partner, and some how I don't see Mad Eye Moody turning down the help of the Man who lived...do you?"

"You sure about this Mione?"

She just nodded her eyes meeting his and she licked her lips softly. Harry's eyes smoldered and he leaned down till their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I love you..."

~~~Fin~~~

An: damn after three weeks it's finished and Ienjoyed writing theis immensely but not sure if i should do a sequel If you think I should write a sequel let me know and I try and get started on it

Thanxs for reading 

Kai Lun Mau


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: A cry for help

Neville's hand shook as he quickly penned the letter to the one person he knew he could count on for help in his current mess, in fact she was the one person who was always there to help him back in hogwarts, and now after everything he had just found out about the people he worked for and the project he was involved in he needed her help now more than ever. Sealing the now finished letter finished letter in a pale envelope he quickly scribbled a name on the front and an address. "Hermione Granger, Special Investigations, Ministry of Magic." Stuffing the letter into his pocket Neville and planning to sneak to the institutes Owlery he left his rooms.

*****************

In an office buried somewhere deep below the institutes public facade a shadowy figure steepled his pale fingers together and spun his chair to face a subordinate. "It seems Mr Longbottom's contract needs terminating, seak down the complex and release Expirament 206, it's time we field tested it's.....capabilities." Nodding in compliance the subordinate turned and left he room leaving the shadowy figure to turn his attention back to the monitors on the far wall.

.......

AN: For any of you interested the Sequel for the fic has been posted in the R section under the name Special Investigations: Aurors Divison


End file.
